The Out to Pasture Syndrome
"The Out to Pasture Sydrome" is the ninth episode of Season Three, and the 35th overall. It originally aired on January 22, 2000. It was written by Dean Stefan and directed by Darwyn Cooke. Synopsis Zed surprises everyone when he decides it's time to retire. Jay gets partnered with Elle since Kay is chosen to be the new head of MiB. As Zed is neuralyzed and embarks on a life of fishing in Long Island, Alpha returns more powerful than ever. Summary In the South Pole, a fisherman is reeling in fish. However, his rod suddenly gets sucked into the hole he was using. The fisherman investigates only to find a large creature emerging from it. That creature is Alpha whose current form has now been crippled by the intense cold. To replace them, Alpha requires the fisherman who screams in horror as the former approaches him menacingly. Back in MIB, Zed announces his retirement to the surprise of everyone and that he leaves Kay in charge of the organization. After a long touching party, Kay neuralizes Zed and fabricates to the now amnesiac man that he is retired and wants to live the rest of his life fishing. Some time passed, Jay congratulates Kay's promotion but the latter is too occupied on the status of a prison transport that is arriving for refueling. Kay wants that transport to leave immediately after its done as its cargo carries the most dangerous criminals in the galaxy. The MIB soon learns that the ship is pulled down by a tractor beam, causing it crash into a swamp. The criminals are greeted by Alpha who attacks them offscreen with their screams echoing across the swamp. An MIB team arrives but discover the criminals had their body parts removed. Kay concludes that Alpha has returned. Jay enters Kay's office having being called by him. Kay informs about Jay's new partner and he decides it should be Elle. This surprises Jay to ask why with Kay explains that he's too inexperienced to pair up with a new recruit. Kay explains to the two that Alpha will make his move any time soon and with him knowing the entire structure of their headquarters, that makes him more dangerous. Kay inquires what is the matter with Jay. Jay complains about Kay getting a promotion to head of MIB, Elle promoted to field agent and the Worms have a new Coffee machine and yet despite all this change happening, he gets nothing and only still regarded as that rookie everyone saw him since day one. Kay however heard about the coffee machine and warns them that he didn't ordered for one. The three head to the kitchen and inspects the machine to find out its a bomb. Everyone evacuates the kitchen before it explodes, shaking almost the entire building. Upon further inspection, Elle hands a device which was part of the bomb. Kay determines its black market meaning Jeebs had a part in this. Their orders are to interrogate Jeebs and find out what he knows. Kay hands the keys to the LTD but passes it to Elle rather than Jay causing the latter to be more determined than ever to prove his worth. After getting info from Jeebs, Jay and Elle head to a meat packing district where Alpha is hiding out. Jay orders Elle to radio for back up with Elle gladly obliged. Entering a room, Jay confronts Alpha who has taken on a more powerful form after harvesting the criminals' body parts. Jay fights him off but is completely overwhelmed and captured. Waking up, Jay founds himself strapped to a table and Alpha near him. Jay defiantly tells Alpha that he will be saved as MIB will be approaching soon but Alpha informs the agent that he scanned the area and no reinforcements have arrived. Alpha inquires about Zed's whereabouts having already informed about his departure but Jay refuses to comply. Which is why Alpha took the information by force. Having got what he wanted, Alpha leaves Jay to die in the cold. Just as Jay was about to submit to his doom, Elle enters the room and rescues him. Exiting the room, Jay sorrowfully admits that Alpha knows where Zed is. Elle knew that as that was the plan. At the beach, Zed is happily fishing until Alpha arrives, expressing joy in finally ending this. Zed agrees but its Alpha who will not be walking from this. In an instant, Kay and a small army of MIB agents appear from their hiding spots and point their weapons at Alpha who seems happy about this. Elle informs Jay that Zed got report about Alpha's escape from the South Pole. Saw an opportunity to eliminate their greatest enemy, Zed and Kay devised the fake retirement to draw Alpha out. Jay justifiably expresses anger that he was the only who was kept out of the loop. Elle reasons with Jay that this is for the greater good and that she and MIB had no choice in having Jay become the bait otherwise Alpha would have learned about Zed's trap. Jay brushes that off and point out that Zed was the real bait and he is just the messenger, confirming that he is still the rookie. Realizing this, Jay now learns that the Neuralizer was a toy prop. Elle asks if he knew. He didn't at first but the side effects of Neuralization wasn't present for Zed like the others was indicative. However, Elle explains that if Jay knew that, that meant Alpha knew as well. Surrounded by the agents, Alpha readies to battle. The agents fire at Alpha but to their horror, they are shooting at a hologram projected by the real one thanks to the information provided by Jay. The tide has turned and Alpha wipes out the small army, including Kay effortlessly leaving Zed the only one left to oppose him. Jay and Elle arrives on the scene and found the agents, only unconscious. Elle was about to head for Alpha but Jay asks if Elle was actually promoted to field agent. Elle confirms that she hadn't. Instead, Jay asks Elle to look after the unconscious agents while Jay provides the back up Zed needs. Arriving on time, Jay saves Zed from being killed. The distraction Jay provided allows Zed to retrieve his gun to provide support. When Alpha uses his holograms once more, Zed and Jay decides to turn the battlefield against him. The sand pass through the holograms allowing the two to find the real Alpha and shoot him. Blasting one of his tentacles off, Jay leaps into action and delivers Alpha a series of beat downs unlike anything else before. Getting on top of his back, Jay uses Alpha's own powers against him causing Alpha to be painfully overloaded with the very tools he stole to destroy MIB. Elle, Kay and the agents arrived to witness Jay's moment of glory, delivering the final end to the nightmare that plagued them for so long. Alpha's body explodes leaving only his shriveled, battered body. Zed approaches Alpha who begs him to finish him. Zed refuses as Alpha is now mortal and that he will punished like any scum that challenges them. Alpha is kept in extreme mental ward. Thus, the mission to bring the rogue agent to justice is complete and it was thanks to the youngest Man in Black. Watch Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes